When all hope is lost
by mrjoshcharles
Summary: Kurt is in the hospital, and he doesn't know why. My first Klaine story. Please R&R. Klaine romance later on. Updated with chapter 5. I am comtinuing the story.
1. Chapter 1 Kurt POV

**Author's Note: Hey all Gleeks I hope you like my Klaine fanfic. I came up with the idea one day in spanish class. BriGrangerGleek said I should turn it into a Klaine story. Because originally the characters had no names. I hope you like it. It's my first Glee story. Please review on your way out. It would make my day. Thanks.**

_NCIS-EW-HP-Gleek . Klaine forever! 3 them!_

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, Can I have Glee for christmas, becuase I don't own it right now. Love, NCIS-EW-HP-Gleek.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Kurt P.O.V.)

I grab the pass open the door and rush down the stairs. The cold Ohio winter air hits me like a ton of bricks as I run. Shivering I try to walk faster. I have to go pee NOW! I go, and after washing my hands walk out of the bathroom. I reach the top of the stairs; I stop dead in my tracks. David is standing there. He looks as if he is waiting for someone. I walk past him hoping he doesn't notice me. Surprisingly enough he says nothing. I'm almost to my classroom. Then all of a sudden I feel a pinprick on my neck. I turn around to see what it is and my whole world goes dark.

-GLEE! -KLAINE!-

Unknown amount of time later.

That's the last thing I remember. Next thing I know I'm in a hospital. God knows where. I hear the beeping of machines, I look around, I have all these wires attached to me. What's going on, why am I here. WHY AM I IN A HOSPITAL! WHY AM I HERE! HOW DID I GET HERE! O.K. Kurt, stop freaking out, calm down, I say to myself. I frantically look around for some other person a doctor, a nurse, someone. Then I see Blaine asleep on the couch in the corner of the room. His presence calms me. Then I realize something. From the state of Blaine it looks as if he had been here a while. How long have I been here I wonder? I try to get his attention. Nothing. I try again. Still nothing. I'm practically screaming now. But wait a minute; nothing is coming out of my mouth. Then the panic sets in. I start flailing my arms and legs trying to increase my heartbeat so the monitor will make a loud sound and get someone's attention. My plan works and before I know it nurses and doctors are rushing into my room trying to calm me. Still I can't talk. What's going on? Then the nurse puts her hand to my forehead to try and feel for a fever before taking my temperature. I recoil. I have flashes of pain and repressed memories. Then all of a sudden my voice comes back. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream to the poor nurse. Right before it goes black I hear a voice, I think a doctor, say to someone "This is what usually happens to people in this situation. I know it's alarming but Kurt will be okay eventually." Wait what happened to me, what situation. Then black.

* * *

** Author's Note: I hope you liked it please review. Please. Pretty Please. Reviews make my day. I should be posting the next chapter soon. So keep a look out for it.**

_NCIS-EW-HP-Gleek_


	2. Chapter 2 Blaine POV

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who alerted, favorited, reviewed, or just read the 1st chapter. I hope you like this chapter it is told from Blaine's p.o.v. now. Merry Christmas eve! Merry Christmas if i don't have a chance to update. Please review on you way out.**

**Disclaimer: Santa, it's your last chance. Can I have Glee for christmas. Please, cause I still don't own it. Love, NCIS-EW-HP-Gleek**

_NCIS-EW-HP-Gleek_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Blaine P.O.V.

I left Kurt's room after seeing the doctors come in. It's really hard seeing him in that state. I am currently sitting outside of Kurt's hospital room. I can't believe this happened to him of all people.

Of all the living souls on earth, Why God, Why? How could you let this happen?

Kurt never did anything relatively bad to you. I mean I know he said he didn't believe in you. But, I do. I know that me being gay doesn't matter to you. I'm so so sorry for anything bad I've done in the past. But if get Kurt through this I swear I will do anything in my power to make it up to you.

I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL! I WILL!

Then I notice a man passing by me is staring at me with a look that says 'Crazy', I quickly realize I said the last part out loud. I stop the man and apologize for screaming at him. I sit back down and bury my face in my hands and start to cry.

The only good thing coming out of this situation is realizing I'm more in love with Kurt than I thought.

I try and regain my composure as I stand up. Walking toward the bathroom I dry the tears with my sleeve. I open the door to the bathroom. I look around to see if anyone else is in there with me. Luckily no one is. I walk to the sink and turn on the water. I stick my hand under the scorching hot water and splash my face with it. A wake up call. A come on you are better than crying in a hospital call. It also wakes up my brain. Sending a message saying 'Hey come on pull yourself together, and you need some sleep man'. I haven't slept much in the past 2 weeks. I've been spending every waking opportunity I can at the hospital. And most nights I can't sleep. My mind filled with worry and hope of a better tomorrow. I pull two paper towels from the dispenser and dry my face off. The rough paper hurts my face, but I ignore the pain.

I crumple the paper towels and throw it in the trash. Walking out I see my reflection in the mirror. I look terrible. My hair is a mess and I have dark circles under my eyes. I sigh. I walk out of the bathroom and down the hall toward Kurt's room.

When I get into it I pull-up a plastic chair with a tiny cushion and sit down next to him. I'm watching him sleep. He doesn't sleep very well. Very fitfully might add. I close my eyes hoping sleep will come upon me soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review on your way out. It's the button below. ( points finger down)* Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3 Burt POV

**Author's Note: Hey all you Klaine fans sorry for the late update. (Busy with the holidays) This chapter introduces Burt(Kurt's dad) into the picture. I have yet to decide wether he is married to Carol(Finn's mom) suggestions ... PM me or put in a review. I hope you all like it. Sorry if there are gramatical or spelling errors i wrote this chapter in my mom's car en route to various doctor's app. If confused i'd be happy to clarify. Okay on with the chapter. Please review on your way out. They make my day! **

_**NCIS-EW-HP-Gleek**_

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't deliver. I didn't get Glee for christmas. Bummer. So I STILL don't own Glee. **

**Thanks! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, favorited me or my story, or just vewied. It means the world. They are like little hugs. Thanks!**

**Okay on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Burt Hummel P.O.V

I walk through the doors of Lima Memorial Hospital. I Wave to all the nurses and doctors that I have come to know over these past 2 weeks. I walk to the elevator and it the button to go up. The elevator dings and an elderly lady and a younger man get out. I then proceed to enter the elevator and hit the button for the 4th floor and wait for the doors to close. As soon as they do I lose the façade that I had on in the lobby. Sure its nice and all to know all the nurses and doctors but then think about it. Than only reason I know these people so well is because my son has been in the hospital for so long. I try and pull myself together as the elevator dings open. I walk toward Kurt's room. But first I need to get an update on his condition. After the incident earlier today I was called in. I see him finishing up talking to a nurse and walk over to him.

"Doctor Hank"

"Ahh, Mr. Hummel I see you finally made it"

"Yeah sorry Doc there was a lot of traffic"

"Yeah I know my wife is stuck in traffic with the kids but hey, what's new"

"So how's Kurt doing after you know what happened earlier today" I ask hoping for the best but I know I'm going to get the worst.

"Well I know I said that he was improving but after earlier. I don't know. You said he's very talkative and kind of I want it this way but he's barely spoken since he's come in."

Oh great this is Wonderful news. I'm thinking (sarcastically).

"We have him on a new medication and he has a session with a new therapist, uhhh, Dr. Goldman**(BriGrangerGleek do you get the reference? tee hee)**." He says while looking at Kurt's file. "He's different than the last therapist Kurt had since the last has seemed not to have helped"

"Okay that's great news" I say.

"Is Kurt awake" I ask.

"No he's asleep but when you go in I advise you not to try and wake him up and talk to him. He needs his rest." Dr. Hank says.

"Okay, thanks talk to you later"

"Dr. Goldman will call you if any problems occur in the session" he adds.

"Okay great. I'll see you later" I say. I walk away and go into Kurt's room. I see Blaine is asleep on the couch. It's great to see him there supporting Kurt. I quietly change the flowers water and cut some dead leaves off. The room is adorned with all sorts' cards and gifts and stuffed animals from all members of New Directions and the Warblers. It's nice to know Kurt's loved. I wave goodbye and leave I don't want to wake either of them up. I quietly walk out the door and close it behind me careful not to slam it as if I did they would wake up. I leave hoping for a better day tomarrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked! Please review! I'm planning on the next chapter to Kurt's therapy session. Any suggestions, comments, or questions put in a review or PM. I don't know when i'm going to update but it won't be long from now. Revew please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Third Person POV

**Author's Note: ****Yeah I know i said i would update soon. Well i did. My first update of the new year! :D! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's told from a third person POV for a change. yep im miking things up. I really hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Thanks THANKS thanks for reviewing, reading, story alerting and favoriting. It means the world to me. :D! Thanks again so make me smile and review on your way out.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. Probably never will. Yeah, the harsh truth is bitter. I love Glee!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

As Kurt walked through the doors of Dr. Goldman's office he was really nervous. He saw a man in maybe his mid-twenty's with brown hair sitting behind a big oak desk reading over something.

"Knock, Knock" Kurt said as he rapped his hand on the door frame.

Kurt saw the Dr. get up from the desk and walk towards him. Kurt noticed he was short, kind of hobbit-like.

"Oh, Kurt you're here, I'm Dr. Goldman you can call me Goldman if you like" he said extending his hand out for Kurt to shake.

Kurt shaking his hand said "Hi, well you already know who I am, Kurt Hummel. And by the way I have no idea why I'm here."

"Okay let's sit down in the chairs and talk about it"

"What no couch for me to lie down on" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Nope, I'm not that kind of therapist" Goldman replied.

They both sat down in the chairs and then proceeded to stare at each other for what felt like an hour.

"Aren't you going to say something" Kurt said.

"I can sense you like to talk so I was giving you the opportunity too." Goldman replied.

"Oh, well okay",

"Well for starters I don't know why I'm here; second I don't know how long I've been here, third why do I have to be here!"

"Well you're here because you were attacked by Dave Kr-" Goldman couldn't finish his sentence before he saw Kurt flinch at the mention of Dave's name. He decided it was best to stop talking about him and move onto answering the next question Kurt had asked him.

"Okay, moving on. You've been here two weeks." Dr. Goldman said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wait, TWO weeks, I can't remember anything." Kurt said. _Why can't I remember anything? Kurt thought._

"Yes, you have. And don't worry retrograde amnesia is common for people who have sustained head trauma." Goldman said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, hold up. Head Trauma?" Kurt asked looking beyond puzzled at what the doctor was telling him.

"Yep, It says here you sustained a severe concussion when you're head was smashed against the wall. It wasn't that b-" Dr. Goldman couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Kurt run over to the trashcan and throw up.

"Oh my gosh! Kurt are you okay?"

It seemed as if his throat had closed up again. Just like when he woke up the other day he couldn't seem to talk. When Dr. Goldman was mentioning what happened all the flashes of pain and terror and forgotten trauma flashed through Kurt's brain._ A punch here, blood there, cusses over here, hatred and misery. _

"Kurt, do you want to go back to your room?",

"It's okay if you do." Goldman said. Hoping that Kurt would agree, knowing he was in a lot of pain and currently still very confused as to what happened.

"Yeah, I do" Kurt said finally finding words. But it came out soft spoken almost a whisper.

"Okay, I'll call your nurse to come and get you."

"Thanks, Dr. Goldman. I appreciate it." Kurt replied. Kurt was happy that he wasn't pushing him to talk about it more. Kurt could tell that he was a nice guy.

Dr. Goldman grabbed a tissue and gave it to Kurt who wiped his mouth and carefully sat down. Goldman called the nurse who then came and got Kurt.

'Thanks Goldman" Kurt said before leaving.

"Anytime, Kurt. I'll talk to your doctor about when we'll talk next. Till then, I hope you feel better."

As Kurt left Dr. Goldman sat down at his desk and sighed. Rubbing his eyes he looked down at Kurt's file on his desk. It read: "If Kurt should occur any problems during his sessions with specified therapist please call Dr. Hank ext. 33 in the hospital and Burt Hummel at 1-419-567-0000." (**NOT REAL NUMBER) **

Dr. Goldman sighed again and picked up his phone preparing himself for the impending call with the doctor and father. He was more worried about how Burt would react to his son having yet another problem. _Kurt's road to recovery is going to be a bumpy ride. He thought._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Okay that's it for now folks. Hope you liked! Review and i'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be Dr. Goldmans call with Burt. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note Important!

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT!(PLEASE READ THE WHOLE A.N.)**

**Hey! You're all probably wondering where I went. I know I haven't updated in over a week (Wow... Didn't realize it was that long) One word…. Exams. Last week was exam week. I had absolutely no time to write and update. Then I was going to post yesterday but I felt like crap. But now I feel better. And then my computer was acting all jacked up. And I'm having writer's block. I can't quite figure out where I should go with the story. I'm thinking of ending the story and starting a new one which I have more ideas for. If you want me to continue please tell me in a review and give me some ideas. I don't know where to go from here. I'm in a rut. So if you have an idea PM me or put it in a review. Or else ill stop the story and start writing a new one. Sorry, I'm just stuck. **

**Again sorry im just stuck,**

**NCIS-EW-HP-Gleek**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****Hey! I have decided to continue this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's longer than the other's. Please review on the way out. They bring smiles to my face when my day's been crappy :) Okay, I told myself I wouldn't write an uber long author's note. So let's get onto the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, but want to, own Glee.**

**P.S. Did anyone else love the Blaine in "Blame it on the alcohol" I thought him questioning his sexuality was ehh. Well probably cause I love Klaine. But, I love when he was like "Yeah, I'm gay. 100% gay." I cracked up.**

Chapter 5

When Kurt awoke he saw Blaine sitting in the plastic chair next to his bed. He touched his head. It felt hot and sweaty. For a second Kurt didn't quite understand why he was like this then he remembered what had happened in 's office. Then all of a sudden Kurt felt a wave of nausea over take him and grabbed the uber convenient bucket sitting on the table next to his bed. Then he puked. Upchucking the little he had left in his stomach.

Blaine woke up at this sound. He looked over to see Kurt puking. He called for a nurse. Then he sat on the edge of Kurt's bed and rubbed circles in his back trying to get Kurt to calm down and stop throwing up.

Kurt relaxed at Blaine's touch and tried to stop puking. He stopped a little. Then a nurse walked on in. She gave him a cold towel and wiped the puke away from his mouth and gave him a little water to rinse and spit into the sink. Then after all of this she gave him some ice chips and said if he could keep those down he could try and drink actual water later.

Kurt groaned. He was hungry. Not being able to keep anything down for weeks had allowed him to get all the nutrition he needed from an IV. Which personally freaked him out. He heard his stomach grumble.

"Hey, do you need anything" Blaine asked.

"My old Vogue issues, sketch pad. Anything you need I can get."

"Thanks Blaine that's sweet I'm just going to try and sleep, but can you go down to the gift shop and get me uh the new…Vogue." Kurt said meekly.

Blaine laughed and left to go get it.

Kurt turned to the side table and picked up the remote. Turning on the TV he wondered if he'd ever find out what happened to him. Then again he probably would have to be a little better before he learned all of it. But all the mystery was making him more uneasy, it was killing him. He needed to know at least something of that terrible day. He couldn't remember a single thing. He thought about everyone. How scared they must have been at hearing about what happened to him.

Then turning to the TV he remembered something. Karofsky's face in his line of vision. Why was he at McKinley not at Dalton? What had changed so drastically that it would have made him think it was safe back at McKinley?

He didn't know. Kurt decided that when Blaine returned he would ask him why he was at McKinley that dreadful day and what had changed.

Kurt tried to take his mind off of everything by indulging himself in some Project Runway.

Next thing you know. Kurt was asleep. Finally getting some much needed rest.

Blaine walked in the room, seeing that Kurt was asleep he walked over to the TV and turned the volume down. Placing the Vogue on the side table he glanced at Kurt. He looked as if he was finally sleeping peacefully. Not thrashing and twisting and turning about nightmares unknown.

Blaine rubbed his eyes. All this with Kurt hadn't let him sleep much either. He sighed and wrote a brief note to Kurt explaining his absence when Kurt eventually awoke.

Blaine walked out of the hospital and through the parking lot towards his car. Getting on and turning on the radio and familiar tune drifted through the speakers. He laughed "Teenage Dream". Those were the good days. Even with the Karofsky drama, Kurt's face while he was singing that song was priceless. Well, the Karofsky drama was still going on but he didn't want to think about it. Blaine knew he was probably the only one aware that Dave had kissed Kurt. Sometimes he wondered if Kurt had ever let that go and forgotten or still held onto the pain of it. Then honking interrupted his thoughts and he realized he was sitting at a green light going nowhere. He sighed and rolled through the intersection. Blaine couldn't wait to get home. He just wanted to try and sleep peacefully once since it had happened. He thought that if Kurt could sleep peacefully that he could too. He sighed.

"I wish this had never happened" Blaine whispered to no one in particular.

**End Scene.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! They make me write faster :) **

**NCIS-HP-Gleek **


End file.
